


nothing but memories

by kisakiasuka



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisakiasuka/pseuds/kisakiasuka
Summary: "When you lose a best friend, it's worse than breaking up with a boyfriend. Because you lose more than a heart, you lose a little bit of yourself."





	nothing but memories

** nothing but memories **

_"When you lose a best friend, it's worse than breaking up with a boyfriend._

_Because you lose more than a heart, you lose a little bit of yourself."_

Primavera, Kalos. May estaba lejos de su casa, pero hace tiempo que aquello le dejó de importar. Decidió continuar con su viaje, pensar en ella, su futuro. Sí, había abandonado muchas cosas, al igual que esas cosas le habían abandonado a ella antes.

Iba con prisa. Debía coger ese tren, fuese lo que fuese. Su pelo mojado caía por sus hombros, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de ponerse su pañuelo o de arreglárselo como usualmente hace.

Todo iba bien, hasta que apareció _él_.

May pasó su tarjeta por los torniquetes, respirando y relajándose en lo que admiraba la estación de tren, cuando vio a Steven sentado donde habitualmente se sienta ella para esperar al tren. _Dolor_. Sintió un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho, e inmediatamente caminó para darle la espalda y apoyarse en una columna.

Podía sentir su mirada. Podía sentir cómo necesitaba correr hacia él y abrazarle de nuevo. ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto? ¿De verdad tantos años de relación, trabajo, habían desembocado en eso? En simples recuerdos. Porque sí, por más que le doliese admitirlo, para May, Steven no era más que un recuerdo.

Si cerraba los ojos, recordaba perfectamente las últimas palabras que intercambió con Steven, después de encontrárselo tras un concurso hace un año.

_"Espero que te vaya bien, Steven."_

_"Espero que te vaya bien, May."_

Una simple compañera. Eso había sido dicha. No una amiga, sino una conocida. Alguien con quien solo mantenía una relación porque tenía que verla todos los días, pero desde que se separaron sus caminos, ni respondía a sus llamadas. Casi tuvo que correr detrás de él cuando se lo encontró, después de que Steven se pasase un año evitándola y dejando en leído todos sus mensajes, borrando todo rastro que pudiese dejar para que May no le siguiese. Se había propuesto realmente no contactar con ella nunca más, y a ser posible tampoco verla.

Nunca todo sale como se planea. Ahí estaba ella, con los ojos llorosos, inocente, abrazándole con fuerza. Steven sintió como su corazón por un momento se podía ablandar, podía haberle devuelto el abrazo y haberle dicho todo aquello que había callado por tantos años, finalmente; pero solo le hizo más daño.

_"Ya no tenemos nada que nos mantenga unidos. No le veo sentido a lo que quiera que seamos."_

Esas palabras fueron como un jarro de agua fría para May, quien aún consideraba a Steven su mejor amigo, después de todo lo que había soportado de él, después de haber estado un año detrás de él, para que todos esos años de lo que creía una amistad perfecta y duradera desaparecieran en un segundo.

Ni siquiera se atrevía ahora a girar la cabeza y mirar a Steven a los ojos. Ahí estaba, tras ella, con dos grandes maletas. May no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza mientras se abrazaba a ella misma, ¿cuántas veces planearon viajar juntos?   _Recuerdos_. Eso es todo ahora.

El tren entró en la estación, dejando la puerta más cercana a una distancia algo considerable de ella. Caminó, con la cabeza bien alta, no sin antes mirar a Steven. Estaba de pie, dando lo que parecía vueltas en círculos, con la mano pasando por su pelo.

Aun así, mantuvo la mirada al frente, hasta finalmente subir al tren.

Se giró.

Y ahí pudo verlo, pudo ver aquellos ojos que le habían visto crecer, pudo ver esos ojos que habían visto todas sus facetas posibles y sabían hasta de qué color era su alma.

Solo fueron unos segundos, unos segundos fueron suficientes para que se diesen cuenta de que ambos se estaban mirando, y que estaban renunciando a ellos de nuevo.

May dio la espalda a Steven, y las puertas del tren se cerraron.

Sintió la urgencia de llorar, a la vez que todos los recuerdos felices que tenía con Steven pasaban por su cabeza, y, eso era prácticamente media vida de May.

Pero sabía que no podía ser así. No eran más que recuerdos. _Recuerdos_.

"Adiós, Steven."

Y mientras una lágrima caía por la mejilla de May, Steven seguía sentado en la estación, con ambas manos cubriendo su cara.

Ahí lo supo, que la había perdido para siempre.

"Lo siento."

Murmuró, dejando que sus palabras se fuesen con May y el tren que salía de la estación.


End file.
